lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terence67/Lumberland Blog of Records
Welcome folks, to the Lumberland Blog of Records. In this blog, we will showcase the records of people who made a great effort in the build. The words that will be in the records are most, best, biggest, greatest, largest, tallest, etc. It depends if we will consider smallest or least. Most decorative, nicest, best, etc. aren't supposed to be in the record because they are just opinions. Good luck!!! Rules: 1.You cannot '''credit yourselves for the work of others. 2.Please show proof that you own the record/struture. 3.To enter the competition, please say your In-game-name, a picture of your structure, and proof it is yours or the person you are volunteering's as a reply in the blog. 4.You can replace a record if yours is better. 5.Two people can be in the same record if they both helped make it, but the one who owns the structure/photo must confirm. 6.If you have replied, you will get a reply from either me (Terene67), Mrfunnylaughs Ori or TVOnMyHead to say if you made it or not. 7.The record could still be considered as long as you have the picture, even if it got destroyed or fell later on. 8.Video can be considered, but a picture or GIF is better. 9.If TVOnMyHead, Mrfunnylaughs Ori or I am a witness, you won't need proof. 10.If you want more details for your record, then please include it in your comment. 11.Golden records might be added, meaning your record is honorable and the name will be in '''GOLD 12.Records that were broken are placed here. 13.If you are going for a record that involves a plank, please get the meaurements. Leaderboards 1st Place - davidmorabito (Seanmorabito) - 8 records 2nd Place - trainknight2 (Trainknight2) and Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik) - 3 records 3rd Place - Fjalon, MyUsernamesThis - 2 records Lumberland Records Tallest and Thickest Tower of Wood Record by DeviantSilence (TVOnMyHead) and aleck (Stalci). Tallest and thickest tower of Lava Wood. Structure built in 4 tries within 30 minutes. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Longest/Tallest Plank of Wood Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). A Coniferous plank that is higher than his base. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Dark Pumpkins Bought Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). Over 400 Dark Pumpkins bought legitimately from Bob's Shack. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Grey Wood and First Grey Wood House Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). Over 50 blueprints of grey wood, along with a house made out of grey wood. Record ed on December 4, 2016. Thickest Plank (This record might be removed) Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). The thickest oak plank so far. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Axes Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). The Most axes earned in the game. All are neatly stacked and stored. Over 25 End Times Axes, Beta Axes, Fire Axes, and more. Recorded on Dec. 4, 2016. Largest Treefetti/Explosion in Wood R Us Record by DanielistheAWESOMEST, Darkassasinator12, Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik), JustinVsVince, and Trainlover123123. Did a massive Treefetti/Explosion in Wood R Us. Recorded on December 5, 2016. Biggest Circle in a Base Record by Fjalon. Build covers almost the entire 5x5 plot. No wedges were used here. The picture shows the build still in blueprints. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Biggest Chunk of End Times Wood Record by panpoppular (Panpoppular). The chunk is 3 x 2 x 5.8 (5.8 units of lenght, 3 units of width, and 2 units of height). The plank itself is 34.8 units. Recorded on December 5, 2016. Largest Treefetti Machine Record by MyUsernamesThis, Trainlover123123, Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik), trainknight2 (Trainknight2), and Fjalon. It is called the Mega Treefetti Machine. Recorded on December 5, 2016. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhDa_NgleYGNFdeZkEYvm5iV8RzifAltO Largest Ferry in a Base Record by MyUsernamesThis. A ferry structure made in a base, making a resemblance of the Ferry. Recorded on December 6, 2016. Most Turkeys Record by Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik). 126 turkeys well stacked in a room, obviously took a lot of time to get it in this order. Recorded on December 7, 2016. Largest Sinister Tree Found Record by trainknight2 (Trainknight2) and trainlover123123 (Trainlover123123). The largest Sinister Tree to be found on the mountain. Recorded on December 7, 2016. Tallest Ladder Tower Record by dysekt_q (Dysekt). '''Exactly 4000 '''Ladders used in expensive, luxurious wood. Recorded on December 18, 2016. Largest Sinister/Glow Wood Plank Record by KStarPop10. The measurements are 2.8 x 2.6 x 4.5 units long. The volume is 32.76 units. Recorded on December 19, 2016. Most Gifts Stacked on a Val's Hauler Record by davidmorabito (seanmorabito). 15 BIG GIFTS stacked on a truck. Recorded on December 15, 2016. Longest Lava Wood Plank Record by KStarPop10. An extremely long lava wood plank. Recorded on December 16, 2016. Most Utility Vehicles in a Vals Hauler Record by XboxCarsForza. 3 Utility Vehicles on the back of the Vals Hauler. (How does this even happen...) Recorded on December 17, 2016. Longest Cavecrawler Plank Record by davidmorabito (seanmorabito). A very long cavecrawler plank that measures ??? lenght. Recorded on December 19, 2016. Most Gifts Stacked on a Utility Vehicle Record by trainknight2 (Trainknight2). 9 BIG GIFTS stacked on a utility vehicle, not a truck. For those who think this is the same as the Val's Hauler, try stacking BIG GIFTS on a Utility Vehicle yourself. Recorded on December 21, 2016. Category:Blog posts